Those Four Words
by earth17
Summary: When Marian said those four words she finally felt free...Robin/Marian


AN: I've always wondered what Marian was thinking as she died, so here is my version.

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood :'(

"Guy!" I shouted when I saw the king laying on the ground defenseless, as Gisborne pulled out his sword. I ran down the steps and past the king to stand in front of Gisborne. My hands were up as I spoke, "Stop! It's over Guy."

"Get out of the way," he replied, not lowering his sword. The sun glint off the metal, teasing the courtyard around it.

"All this time I've been fighting for England. You think I'm going to let you kill England?" I asked, backing away. I tried not to look at the blade.

"Marian, get out of the way!" he yelled, as he slashed his sword in front of me, gaining more ground. My eyes were now focused on the sword, but I looked up at him.

"You'll have to kill me first," I said, meaning it. As Robin said, what seemed like years before, I will not tolerate this. Gisborne's face was a mixture of pain, desperation, and anger.

"No. We're gonna get out of this. I'm gonna do this thing and I will have power beyond measure. And we will be together." He said is a voice that made me feel sick. I couldn't help, but smile and laugh. My arms slowly fell to my side.

"I would rather die then be with you Guy of Gisborne." I said in a serious voice. Had I not hated him, had he not been trying to kill the already injured king, I would have felt pity for him. His face was heart wrenching, but I was already cold to him, any hope for him to see goodness, had long past.

"No," he said hurt and confused. I took several deep breaths and slightly smiled as I thought of the truth.

"I'm going to marry Robin Hood." His stare was one of disbelief. My statement brought out all the hurt in his eyes. The next brought out the hatred.

"I love Robin Hood," When I said those four words, I finally felt free. A weight lifted off my shoulders. No more hiding or sneaking around corners. They knew. _I love Robin Hood_, I thought, looking at the ground. I had loved him for over five years, but only now did the depth of those words sink in. I smiled, not noticing the cold, empty stare I was receiving from Gisborne. I did not notice all the emotions in his eyes, or how his mouth hung open, before setting into a tense line. I did not see the blood-thirst that was meant for Robin. I did not know that he would take it out on me.

"I love Robin Hood," I repeated more definitely, still shaded to his murderous intentions. I was so blind; I did not have time to react when he lunged forward with his sword. The sound that came from my lips was a mix of a gasp and moan. I had felt the pain of his blade more than once, but never like this. At first, the sword had not gone deep, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, making sure he lodged his sword through my stomach. The world paused for a moment. The only sound in the cold, harsh desert was my gasps in pain and Gisborne's sniveling. His hand was placed on the small of my back, pressing me to him. My eyes were wide as my head dangled behind me. He pulled the steel out a bit, until I could look at my attacker in the face. It was so different from what I had come to know. While I know that my face held disgust, for the man in front of me, as well as disbelief, pity, sadness, and remorse, for the man I had come to care for and watched disappear, it was his face that captivated me. I only saw it for a few seconds, but they felt like hours.

_Regret. Revelation. Grief._ They were the first things I saw in his face. At first I thought I was mistaken, but I could see the truth in his eyes. He was out of control. He was shocked to see his sword in me. The part that truly hurt was the reality that he still loved me. I endured it for a moment, before the next emotions showed up.

_Anger. Betrayal. Lies._ I recall I time when it was hard to lie. I recall when I felt guilt. I remember the feeling that came and passed, when I looked into those dark eyes and lied. Then I remember those same eyes, cold and hard. It got easier and harder everyday. Then things changed, and when I thought of his name nothing, but enmity came to mind. We were tangled in a dreaded web, and eventually all threads were cut and there was nothing left.

_Forgiveness._ He begged for it. We both did. No matter what he thinks I am not the deceitful, uncaring woman, I have led him to believe. I do feel upset for lying to him, betraying him, even if that guilt has faded over time. I have told myself that he is the enemy, so many times, but I crave his forgiveness. He on the other hand, stinks of begging. I would not be able to count the number of times he has asked for my pardon. _Redemption_. That is what it would take for me to forgive him. Whether it is in this life or the next.

"Forgive me…as I hope to forgive you someday," I whispered. His eyes widened, as he let me fall to the ground. Gisborne staggered back. I was lying flat in the sand; my head was on its side. My hand was placed slightly over my wound, the other at my side. The sun beat down on me. I distantly thought of how the Saracens could bear such heat. I vaguely heard running feet.

"Marian!" I heard Robin shout, from a distance. I tried to look for his face, but it hurt to move. All I heard were the sound of feet running towards me, growing stronger. Robin appeared from the corner of my eye. He was leaning over me, scanning the sword prodding from my stomach. He grabbed my hand. I heard Gisborne stumble farther back.

"No!" I heard Much scream. More footsteps. People circled around me. I was only looking at Robin, but I saw the others look on helpless.

"Gisborne!" the sheriff's voice called, "It's not over Hood! I will have England!" Running footsteps, presumably Gisborne's. Then the clatter of hoofs. Djaq appeared over my head. I looked at her face. While she tried to hide the truth I could see the lost hope and desperation in her eyes. She glanced at Robin.

"The king! Where's the king?" I asked looking around agitatedly. I was squirming, when I know I shouldn't, but I couldn't help it. Robin placed his hands on my shoulders.

"It's alright! Marian, Marian. He's alright. You saved him." The worry was in his voice. I tried to look at my stomach.

"How's it looking down there?" I asked, looking at Djaq. Her face answered my question. "Am I beyond, even Djaq's amazing talent?" I was breathing heavily. With each breathe, I hurt more.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something," Robin said. I closed my eyes.

"Well can we at least get this out of me?" I whimpered. "It hurts." My eyes were still closed, so I didn't see Djaq shake her head.

"Marian, Marian, we can't take it out just yet." Robin said. His eyes betrayed him.

"Why?" I asked, as Robin stroked my cheek. Receiving no answer, I tried to look at my stomach. "Why?" I paused, not wanting to truly know the answer. "Will I die when it comes out?" My voice was thick. A single tear leaked from Djaq's eye. I looked at Robin and choked out a sigh. I rested my head on the ground. I looked in Robin's blue eyes.

"Then we haven't got much time, my darling." I said. Robin eyes were filled with tears.

"We have…forever, my love," he cried.

"I hope we have forever in heaven be-because we didn't have enough time on earth." I said brokenly. "Not nearly enough time."

"We were busy."

"We were fighters and I'm proud." Robin looked away. "You keep fighting for me Robin." I demanded. Again he couldn't look at me.

"I can't fight without you" he said definitely. I smiled.

"I'd love to argue with you, but we haven't got the time," I would have laughed if I could. "You promise me you keep fighting." I nodded.

"I will," He said, stroking my hair. I sighed and relaxed closing my eyes.

"Now where were we?" Robin turned his head at my response.

"What?"

"The last time we were dying, we were getting married." A moment of joy passed through Robin's eyes. "Can we carry on please?"

"I can't remember," he wetly laughed. I gave a short laugh and smiled.

"Well, that's the last time I marry you, if you can't even remember." His eyes sparkled with love, as I'm sure mine did.

"Robin," King Richard said. We both looked up. Robin sat up to take the ruby ring. He looked at it, for a moment, still trying not to cry.

"Here," he said softly, gesturing to ring.

"I, Robin, take you, Marian, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." I felt like my heart would burst. I was smiling the whole time. I would have paused the moment, but it was my turn to speak.

"And I, Marian, take you, Robin, beautiful, beautiful lord of Locksley, to be my wedded husband. I promise to love and to cherish you, on earth and especially in heaven, for now and forever, till death do us part." I was crying, as was he. I smiled at my husband. "Kiss me." He leaned over, but I turned my head. "No…give me the ring first. Make an honest woman of me, Robin." He took my hand and slipped the slightly loose ring onto my finger. He squeezed my hand and kissed it.

My eyes stinging with tears, and my voice full of emotion, I said, "You may kiss the bride." Robin tried to smile, as he leaned over and kissed me. Bittersweet, came to my mind. Our first kiss as husband and wife, but also our last. "I love you, my husband."

"I love you, my wife." A small smile came to both our faces. I let go off his hand and reached for the blade. My hands grasped the cold metal and I prepared myself. For a moment, I was scared. Terrified even. But then I realized I was married. I was married to a man I love more then life itself. I was married to Robin Hood. Looking at my husband's face gave me courage. I pulled on the sword and screamed in pain, panting for my last breathes. Robin shushed me, his eyes never leaving mine. I grasped his wrist and smiled.

"Now that's better," I smiled. I closed my eyes, still fighting for my last breathe. _Thank you, for letting me be free_ I tried to whisper, but instead a sigh came out as I met the face of God.

Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
